1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top-emitting OLED display, and more particularly relates to a reflective type display and fabrication method thereof. The present invention also relates to a reflective type display, and more particularly relates to a reflective type display and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many advantages of a flexible display such as having strong impact resistance, a lighter weight and flexibility. In addition, flexible displays have the potential for application in new emerging products such as electronic paper, electronic tagging machines, credit cards, roll-up displays, and electronic billboards, in addition to portable electronic devices. Therefore, applications and technological advancements for flexible displays have seen increased research and development recently. In general, flexible substrate materials are classified into two categories: plastic substrates of mainly organic materials; and metal foil of mainly inorganic materials. Some advantageous for plastic substrates such as polycarbonate (PC), polyethersulfone (PES), polyarylate (PAR), polyimide (PI), polyethylene terephathalate (PET) or polyetherimide (PEI), are that they have high transparency and a relatively high external force distortion tolerance (e.g., may withstand multiple distortions).
However, one disadvantage of plastic substrates is that water vapor is more easily absorbed by the plastic substrates. Generally, the water vapor barrier rate of plastic substrates is between 101 g/m2/day and 100 g/m2/day. On the other hand, the water vapor barrier rate of TFT-LCDs and OLEDs are respectively 10−4 g/m2/day and under 10−4 g/m2/day. Thus, if the plastic substrates are used, the operating lifespan of displays or products using the plastic substrates will decrease.
As for metal foil substrates, some advantageous are that water vapor is not easily absorbed by the metal foil substrate and the metal foil substrate has flexibility. However, one disadvantage of metal foil substrates is that metal foil substrates have a relatively low external force distortion tolerance (e.g., unable to withstand multiple distortions).
Therefore, a new method for fabricating a flexible display is called for to alleviate the above constraints.